Tell me a Tale
by Daze G
Summary: Drabbles on random pairings... expect slash and not my best work.
1. RougeXHotSpot

Hello! This is my set of Teen Titans drabbles focusing on different pairings. Expect most to be short and rather pointless, just a way to get out emotions…  
Teen Titans is © DC Comics and CN.

* * *

Is touch essential to a relationship?

I think I read once that all people need touch in order to stay alive.

But we aren't people; we are mutants, freaks, outcasts. A thousand different labels. And I don't read too much anymore. I'm too busy destroying lives.

* * *

There's heavy breathing and I can see the sweat dripping off his neck though the night is cold. His guard is down and this is my chance. I lick my rubbery lips, smearing lipstick. I jump onto his back silently.

"Hmm, you're defenseless," I warn, petting his face.

Smoke rises.

"Not for long," he tells me, powering up and burning me. I recoil in pain.

_Next time, I'll get you._


	2. RavenXStarfire

He paced and sighed; the annoyance of this girl gave him a giant headache.

"Girly, I'm only going to ask one more time. Where are the others hiding?" He shouted, loosing his cool.

She snarled and her blindfold had an iridescent green glow.

"They are not hiding, they are out looking for me! You were wrong to have taken me and will surely be punished for such a crime."

He choked the air and circled, stopping to rest his elbow on the back of her chair.

"Hey, I'm a _Crime and Punishment_ sort of guy. I'll be the Russian and you be the prostitute."

There was a loud crash and shouts of recently post-pubescent voices.

"They were both Russian, you know."

"Raven! Friends, you have arrived!"

"Just in time; your girlfriend and I were becoming too close for your liking, I'd imagine, Kid," the masked man told his mirror image.

Robin drew his staff and swiftly attacked, shouting, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Raven chanted her un-forgettable spell and Red X was trapped in a black bubble before Robin could reach him.

"Actually, she's mine," She smirked.

* * *

Teen Titans is © DC Comics and CN. (Man this drabble was dull...)


	3. SladeXTerra

"You're a very beautiful girl." He wound his long fingers through her long tangled hair. He created more wilderness in the untamed young female.

"R-Really?" She asked, sniffing. It hurt to breathe; she felt she was missing something.

"Yes, and powerful too. No one can command you, you need no one," he persuaded her with his dictator like voice.

She looked at her hands. They were small and clumsy, especially compared to his. He took her hand into his and seemed to crush it with his strength.

"Except me. I can bring out your true ability, Terra."

"Teach me Slade." She smiled faintly.

He nodded and smirked behind the mask.

* * *

Teen Titans belongs to CN and DC comics. 


	4. BBXRobin

Ahh, some more slash. :3 A long one, too.

This is supposed to take place some time shortly after "Go". I had to do some research for the tools in this chapter. Ha. Your guess is as good as mine as to what they are building. I hope it's sort of obvious that they're working on their house on the island though.

Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and CN.

* * *

Robin grunted and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was a hot day and despite being surrounded by water, he was sweating. He'd already managed to shed his gloves and cape, hoping that would be enough to cool him down and let him get on with his work.

"Beast Boy, could you give me a hand?"

Beast Boy was lazing around, trying to enjoy the summer weather. He'd been doing his best to appear uninterested, but watching Robin work made his stomach hurt. Robin was confident, strong and brave, something he was not. He grumbled.

"But sir, I don't know what you want me to do," he pleaded.

"Have you ever built anything before Beast Boy?" Robin asked, struggling to ignore the "sirs".

"No Robin, sir," he grinned and uneven teeth protruded from between thin green lips.

Robin hummed, expressionless. "You can hand me the tools I need then."

Having never built anything before, Beast Boy had no idea which of the tools was what. He'd learned a lot from his family, but how to survive on his own was not one of them. He nodded regardless, hopeful to impress.

Robin sighed and turned back to the blueprint surrounding by mess. He found the red toolbox and handed it to Beast Boy. The younger boy took it.

"Hand me the pull saw."

Beast Boy assumed it was the small hand saw and guessed correctly. He was careful to avoid touching Robin. He watched over the Brunette's shoulder as he carefully made sure to saw the wood flawlessly. He was fascinated by Robin's attention to detail, something he'd never fussed over himself.

"Do you mind?" Robin grunted.

"Sorry sir," he said, backing up.

"Why don't you take a break? Go find Starfire; you two can roam the beach."

* * *

He removed his gloves and shoes, stretching like a cat. He dipped his toes into the water, but jumped out immediately. It was surprisingly cold for such a hot day. Starfire giggled, something he welcomed to draw his attention away from Robin. He got on her good side very easily.

"Uhm, Star?" He gulped, taking a leap. "What was it like… kissing Robin?"

She looked at the waves. "Nothing."

"Ohh. Well, on Earth, kissing is usually regarded as something special," he mumbled.

"Ahh, yes, I have noticed that since I've been here."

"Then what does it mean to you now?" He was on his toes.

"Nothing still. I don't think he felt anything 'special', if that is what you mean. We are only friends. Like me and you."

Beast Boy smiled faintly at the ocean.

"Yeah, like me and you."


End file.
